A Good Future
by crazyvi
Summary: Alternate verison of TUE. Instead of meddling himself, Clockwork sends in a forsaken member of Dark Danny's family that escaped his fury. When Dark Danny finds out, he searches his memory to rediscover why he let her go. COMPLETE
1. It All Begins

Here is a new story. It is explained in my profile why two new stories are up and the old ones are not updated yet. This will start like TUE does.

* * *

"Now do you understand?"

"Yes. Danny Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghost on the planet. What do you want me to do about it?"

"You're the master of time, Clockwork. Isn't it obvious?" One Observant echoed.

"To save the future, Danny Phantom must perish!"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"It's your future, do you want fries with it?" Mr. Lancer had just finished his speach on the CAT test that they had to take. The test that would determine their future. Mr. Lancer locked the suitcase with the answers to his wrist and walked off the stage. Danny just stared, stunned.

"What are you waiting for? It's the perfect chance to take him out."

"That's the problem with you observants. All you do is observe."

"You know our oath. To watch." The Observant stated.

"And never act. Which is why you bring me in to do your dirty work. Dark Danny's one weakness is someone he'd like to think doesn't exist anymore." Clockwork mussed. Behind him a shadowy figure appeared. The figure was cloaked in a jet black robe with the hood pulled over the head so all you could see was the glowing green eyes.

"But Danny does not know her!" Observant one stated.

"Dark Danny does, and that's what counts. Danny will meet her when the time is right. She's always been there, he just doesn't know it." He turned to the figure and told her, "Go to the future and wait, you'll know when to start. I want you to convince Dark Danny to surrender." The figure nodded her head and dissapeared.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Tucker help me get this thing off of him." Sam yelled as she tugged on the clamp around Danny. Skultech's medalion fell off, sending him to Clockwork's lair, with the trio. Behind them a young girl jumped in the vortex after them. When they appeared in Clockwork's lair the trio looked around.

Little did they know that a teen with black hair and blue eyes was in there too. Sam watched one of the globes, seeing Dark Danny. Danny came up to view it too. Tucker was the first to notice the girl. "Who are you?" The others turned to her.

"Danielle what's it to ya?" She snapped back. Danny stepped up to her. "Why are you here?"

"Cuz I flew in after you...Danny Phantom." Danny gasped. How did she know? And did he hear right, she flew! "I'm Danielle Phantom, your twin."

"TWIN!"

"Yeah, in case you didn't know you were born a twin, but some ghost took me when we were babies, I grew up here in the Ghost Zone. Last year Clockwork premitted me to leave to be with you."

"So your the reason this last year felt...normal, even though I was fighting ghosts." She nodded. "Who's Clockwork?"

"That would be me." He appeared behind them. "Good work Danielle, stick with him now, he'll need your help." The three friends still had no idea what was going on. Danny was still trying to deal with the fact that he had a twin. But why he was never told about it he couldn't figure out. Unless his parents didn't talk about it because they were so mad at the ghost that took her.

Sam was watching the globe again with Danny's future self. "Who's that shaddow figure?" Tucker and Danny looked over.

"Black Angel." Clockwork simply said.

* * *

There's the start. Please review! 


	2. Future

Here is chapter 2. A few notes though. First, the Danielle here is **not** the Danielle from Kindred Spirits. This story is an alternate version of The Ultimate Enemy.

* * *

Last chapter:

_Sam was watching the globe again with Danny's future self. "Who's that shadowy figure?" Tucker and Danny looked over._

_"Black Angel." Clockwork simply said._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Black Angel, who is that?" Tucker asked.

"She seems familiar to me." Danny mumbled, "Like I know her from somewhere."

"Black Angel works for me. But that's all I'm telling you." Clockwork told them, "But you have seen too much now, you have seen too much of the future, you must be eliminated."

Other ghosts that looked like Clockwork with different outfits appeared. "No where to run."

"No where except the future." Danny declared as he grabbed Sam and Tucker, and then flew to the future. Danielle followed after.

"Then let's see if you have what it takes to handle that future."

Once they arrived in the future, they began to look around. "Man, what happened here!" Tucker said.

"Based on what I've seen, I'm guessing it's me."

"You got that right ghost!" Valerie shouted as she appeared to them.

Valerie caught Danny in the ghost net. "Now, I've been waiting a long time for this!" She aimed her gun at Danny.

"Valerie don't shoot!" Tucker and Sam yelled as they covered Danny.

"Sam, Tucker, this can't be possible, you can't be alive."

"Not alive, that's the future!" Tucker shouted.

Danielle just glanced down. It had been hard knowing she was the one that lived. But even harder knowing that she couldn't prevent this future.

"And it was all your fault!" She raised the gun back at Danny. Danielle suddenly jumped straight into Valerie, moving her out of the way as a blast came down.

"Actually that would be me and eventually you."

Danielle glared up at the ghostly figure. Dan Phantom froze Sam and Tucker.

"And to what do I owe this little blast from the past." He looked at the time medallions. "Clockwork, meddling again."

Back in the shadows, a glowing green hand was held out, releasing Sam and Tucker. Dan Phantom glared over at the hand, as it was pulled back into the shadows. While he wasn't watching, Danny pulled himself out of the net.

"Show yourself!" Dan demanded. The others looked over toward the shadows. When nothing moved, Dan shot a blast toward the shadow. But instead of it hitting its target, it was deflected by a bright green shield. This only further angered Dan.

"Look I know you are there, now come out NOW!" Dan was getting really steamed now. The dark caped figure appeared. The hood was still pulled down, revealing only the glowing eyes. While their attention was on the figure before them, no one noticed Danielle pull on a similar cape, and the disappear as she pulled off her time medallion.

"Who are you?" Dan demanded.

"You know me. You know me better than you know yourself." The reply was calm and not rushed. Clearly not afraid of what was going on. Dan started to seethe with anger.

"Black Angel! Why now do you appear? What do you want?"

This time there was no reply. Black Angel floated over toward Sam, Tucker, and Danny.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, I'll try to make the others longer. Please review!


	3. Future Problems

Here's the next chapter.

**Last chapter:** _"Who are you?" Dan demanded._

"_You know me. You know me better than you know yourself." The reply was calm and not rushed. Clearly not afraid of what was going on. Dan started to seethe with anger._

"_Black Angel! Why now do you appear? What do you want?"_

_This time there was no reply. Black Angel floated over toward Sam, Tucker, and Danny._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"I SAID, WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Dan yelled.

Black Angel placed a hand on Tucker and Sam, sending them back to their time by removing their time medallion. Dan growled. Danny took a few steps back, until he was standing behind her. Dan leapt toward them. Black Angel held out an arm and put a shield around Danny.

Dan was outraged. He shot a blast at Black Angel. Her shield on Danny broke as she fell back. For a second both Black Angel and Dan flickered then returned to normal. Black Angel growled at Dan. He merely grabbed Danny. Black Angel stood up, but was stopped by Dan's glowing hand. She stepped back, had he forgotten so fast what happened the first time he hit her?

She gave him a stare down. Slowly he lowered his hand and the glow went away.

"This doesn't mean I'm letting you have him!" He yelled.

Danny tried to escape his grip. Unknown to Dan, Danielle appeared behind him. She was dressed in a similar cape. But the hood on hers was down. In struggling to get away, saw Danielle behind them. She gave a simple nod, but Danny knew what she was saying. That he'd be okay, she'd help him out when the timing was right.

Dan disappeared with Danny. Black Angel nodded to Danielle. At once Danielle disappeared. With a heavy sigh, Black Angel pulled back the sleeve on her cloak, revealing a battle scarred arm and an odd looking watch. She pushed a button on the watch, then disappeared.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Danny opened his eyes to see Danielle standing by him. She still had a cloak on, with the hood pulled down. She reached down and helped him sit up. Struggling against the ropes around him Danny looked around him. He saw a statue of his family and friends. He looked over at Danielle.

"I'm not in there cuz I wasn't…I was supposed to die with them." The last part of what she said had an anger tone to it.

"What, what do you mean?"

"Dan blames me for him turning evil. He says if I helped him more he would've had time to study and pass. So I was who he went for first. I managed to live."

Danny starred at her. So, in whatever psycho Dan was from, knew about Danielle the whole time. A noise made Danielle jump. She quickly held a hand out of the cloak and pushed a button on her watch. She too disappeared quickly.

"Strange how one massive fireball of highly combustible condiments can ruin your whole future." Dan teased as he walked around from behind the fallen Nasty Burger.

"The medallion?"

"Fused inside of you. Nice, huh? Intangible and unreachable whether you're ghost or human, which means you can't go back in time."

Dan created a portal to the Ghost Zone and grabbed Danny. Dan turned into Danny's teen from. He was about to throw Danny inside, when an ecto-blast hit him in the back. It threw off his balance, and Danny fell into the Ghost Zone. Danielle appeared, she drew back her arm as the glow went out.

Enraged at her, Dan went back to his own form. He fired a shot at her. It hit her square on. She fell back and flickered for several moments. She slowly lifts her arm, now with several cuts and bruises on it. She pushed the button on her watch and disappeared.

Dan smirked. He returned to Danny's human form.


	4. A Look Into The Past

**Notes:** When Dan is in Danny's teen form, I'll still refer to him as Dan.

**Last Chapter:** _Dan created a portal to the Ghost Zone and grabbed Danny. Dan turned into Danny's teen from. He was about to throw Danny inside, when an ecto-blast hit him in the back. It threw off his balance, and Danny fell into the Ghost Zone. Danielle appeared, she drew back her arm as the glow went out._

_Enraged at her, Dan went back to his own form. He fired a shot at her. It hit her square on. She fell back and flickered for several moments. She slowly lifts her arm, now with several cuts and bruises on it. She pushed the button on her watch and disappeared._

_Dan smirked. He returned to Danny's human form._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Dan, in Danny's teen form, walked around the Nasty Burger. Sam and Tucker ran up to him. "Danny!" Sam ran up. Before Sam reached him, she stopped, she looked as if she was in thought. As quick as she stopped, she headed toward Danny gain. She gave him a hug.

"Did you beat that jerky older version of yourself?" Tucker asked.

"Always with the quips, you know, in my weaker moments I often miss your dull sense of humor." Tucker glanced at him. "Ah, I'm just kidding, I had you going there for a second. I beat my older self quite easily."

"Oh, well, then we should probably make sure that Nasty Burger doesn't explode."

"Already take care of, now who's up for…" Dan mumbled "_What did we used to do together.._" "Playing video games and raging against the machine."

"We're in." Sam and Tucker said.

Once at Danny's house, Dan went upstairs. "Tucker…there's something I've gotta tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You know how when we saw Danny, I hesitated to go up to him…"

"Yeah.."

"Well, Danielle, told me something in my mind. She said that that is Dan imposing as Danny."

"What! He is!" Sam nodded while she shushed Tucker.

"Yes, but we can't let him know that we know that."

They saw Jazz head up to Danny's room. No doubt to talk to Dan about the CAT's test. "Should we stop her?" Tucker asked.

Sam sighed, "No, let her go."

Upstairs it was a different story. "You're not Danny. No wonder the Boomerang wasn't homing in on your ecto signal, you're not Danny!"

"I was, but I grew out of it. The Danny you know is floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone 10 years into the future."

"He'll escape, he'll beat you!"

"How! Is the answer A the Fenton Portal, destroyed it. Is it B is it the one my cheese head arch-enemy has. As soon as I find that one it's going too."

"Cheese head? Vlad Masters is your arch-enemy?"

"Is it C, you? No you can't stop me from cheating on the test and solidifying my future. So the answer must be D! None of the above." He fired at Jazz, but something made it miss her. Dan growled. He knew either Black Angel or Danielle had to be around somewhere. Only they could've done that.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Dan was done playing their games. Instead of her materializing, she blasted him. He was blown backwards, making him think it was Black Angel that was there. But when she did appear, it was just Danielle. Dan growled at her, no 14 year old was gonna show him up!

"You're time is up you little brat!"

She lifts an eyebrow. "Riiight sure whatever you say."

"Black Angel shouldn't be around!"

"Let me guess, cuz I should've died in that accident."

"You're darn right you were supposed to. And now Black Angel is still alive."

"She's never done anything to you. Besides, last time I checked, if she did die, you would've too."

Dan went silent. He knew she was right. But at that moment that the others died, all he wanted was to die also. Ever since he got ghost powers it bonded him to his twin for life. They both got powers and something happened that made it so they needed each other more than usual. Like, the blast he gave her in the future hurt him as much as he was sure it hurt her. It was a deadly strong blast and nearly knocked her out. But he kept that from happening, just a flicker was all that happened. The only reason he acted on mercy now was now, he didn't want to die and killing her would mean certain death for him as well.

Danielle knew all too well the truth to this. Clockwork had told her all about it. How the accident that gave them ghost powers also tied them together. She watched on as Dan seemed to be having a mental argument with himself. The test answers laid disregarded on the floor. Danielle knew that soon her future counterpart would show up with the 14 year old Danny. 10 years taught her negotiating tactics and they always won the fight. Mind over strength won every time. The name Black Angel was what Dan had called her right after the explosion.

He claimed that had she not been around they wouldn't be tied together in a life line and he would've die too. Always said a world of misery could've been avoided had she, the Black Angel not been around. A curse and a blessing all at once. For the first few weeks he wanted nothing to do with her. But, once Vlad had interfered, and gave Danny a second chance, with no human emotions. He became glad she hadn't died. It gave him a chance to take out his vengeance on those that wronged him and possibly contributed to the accident that ruined his life.

It was then Danielle, now Black Angel rejoined Clockwork. The once loving, caring Danny was gone, a thing of the past. Now the only thing to hope for would be a chance to steer him right again. She knew it could be done. It took 10 years for her to develop the right tactics to win him back, but she knew it would be well worth it. Him trying to change the past made it all the more perfect for the plan to work out. To work it out so that the accident never even happened.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

I'm gonna leave it there. Please review!


	5. Saved

**Last Chapter:**

_It was then Danielle, now Black Angel rejoined Clockwork. The once loving, caring Danny was gone, a thing of the past. Now the only thing to hope for would be a chance to steer him right again. She knew it could be done. It took 10 years for her to develop the right tactics to win him back, but she knew it would be well worth it. Him trying to change the past made it all the more perfect for the plan to work out. To work it out so that the accident never even happened._

**Notes:** On some places, I will purposly leave some lines out when I quote the movie.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Black Angel appeared in front of the Nasty Burger. 30 minutes early. She decided to wait behind the Nasty Burger. He'd show up soon enough. Danny stood at her side. He had no idea what was going on. Black Angel leaned against the side of Nasty Burger. There was no need to save the Nasty Burger. She was confident that she could get Dan Phantom to take care of that.

**30 minutes later**

Right on time Dan, Mr. Lancer, and Danny's parents appeared. Danielle appeared at the back of the Nasty Burger where Black Angel and Danny where. "I'll watch small Danny you take that jerky older version of him." Danielle told Black Angel. Black Angel simply nodded. She dissapeared, then reapeared behind where Danny's parents were. No sooner was she there, then Dan became his olderself when Jazz used the Fenton Pealer on him.

His evil laugh filled the air. "What kind of ghost hunters are you? You couldn't even figure out that your own son was half ghosts!"

He held out his hand to glue them to the boilers. But before he could glue them, a voice stopped him. "Stop."

It was a simple command, and yet, it caused him to stop and face the one that spoke. When he turned around, he saw Black Angel. He was mad. "Why do you stop me?"

"Do you really want to go through that again? Remember what it was like the first time?"

"Of course I remember the first time!"

"Then why go through it again?" He said nothing. He really didn't want to relive it, but, he also didn't want to change what he had. "Think about it."

He thought long and hard, but still decided, he would go through with his plan. He thew out his hand to grab them again. But a firm hand on his stopped him again. He turned to her. "Why!" She said nothing for an answer, just stared at him. She knew he was getting the message. After several minutes, she said, "Because I'm your sister."

Exactly what triggered the response he gave, he couldn't say. But he turnned into pudding and hugged her. Not a life crushing hug, but that of a brother and sister hug. Black Angel turned down her hood, revealing herself. "I'm sorry, but, how can I fix it?"

"We are in the past aren't we..."

"Uh, yeah..."

With a wave of her hand, the Nasty Burger was restored to it's original conditon, earning a cheer from Tucker. "But the test, I've already messed that up, I can't fix."

"But I can. You see, growing up with Clockwork taught me more than just how to win every fight. I have some time control." She held her wrist out, and pushed a button on her watch. It sent her, Danielle, Danny, and Dan back to the test time. Danny sat down to take the test, this time, without cheating.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Okay, I don't feel that was the best ending, but then I haven't been getting that many reviews. So I decided to end it sooner than planned.


End file.
